The World Seed
by Asgardian Forerunner
Summary: Fallen Star Finale: Sequel to the Dark Reign. The seed of the Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life, is found by Thor and Korra after the Siege of Asgard, the mighty couple plans on rebuilding the Golden Realm but a certain space god thinks otherwise.
1. Prologue

**The World Seed**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Mountains**

The rebuilding of the once golden realm continued, the flames had been extinguished and only the laughter of hard working Asgardians was heard. They lifted gigantic stones and huge wooden structures to repair old gates and such.

Thor looked from high up; in his hands was the world seed, it shined brightly. Full of unknown mystic energies which once held the nine worlds together, Thor wondered what his father, the late Odin, would've done. He floated downwards and landed next to All-Mother Korra.

"The seed emits great energies; it cannot be planted in this realm." Thor said.

"What about the Asgardian dimension?" Korra asked.

"The realm was destroyed when I blasted the fates away along with Those Who Sit Above In Shadow." Thor said.

"Doesn't hurt to try to look for it" Korra said.

Thor smiled at her optimism and then placed the seed in her hands. "Hold on to it, it appears to like you more than it does to me." Thor said as the seed shined even more brightly on her hand.

"Sure." Korra responded. Thor then walked towards where Balder and Tyr were talking.

"Brothers! Working hard or hardly working?" Thor joked to his younger brothers. They laughed.

Korra looked at the seed again, it amazed her that such tiny seed could give birth to the eight other realms and give anyone a free ticket to any part of the Universe and beyond. She put the seed in her pocket.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

"Ahhh…feels good to be back home." Giant-Man said as he rested on the big red couch.

"This is the Avengers Mansion? Neat." Nova said as he looked around, he played with his red scarf mindlessly.

"Indeed it is…you guys must have lots of memories in here." The Captain said as he placed his shield on the side and sat on a chair.

"Many…" Iron Man said as he took off his helmet. "Alright guys, get yourselves comfortable, with Fury back as director of SHIELD, we don't have anything to worry."

"Good…never liked that Jing girl anyways." Wasp said as she jumped on top of her girlfriend.

"Uf! I am not invulnerable Jan." Giant-Man said. She giggled.

"So we can ust move in?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Yep, don't worry, just find a room and settle in." Iron Man answered with a jolly tone in his voice.

"Great! Mako, upstairs now!" Ms. Marvel said as she flew upstairs.

"Gaww…" Nova grunted, he picked up all the bags and walked.

"You know, lots of nostalgia rests in this place." Fahuo said.

"Aye, it would be better if the other two founding Avengers were here." Hercules said.

"They have bigger things to do, Herc, way bigger things." Iron Man said.

There was a knock on the door. The Captain stood and walked towards it, he opened it to see who it was.

"Silver One?" The Captain asked with surprise.

The cosmic being known as the Silver One floated inside the mansion on top of his silver surf board.

"Ah, silver friend what brings thee here?" Hercules asked.

"I come to give you all grave news." Silver One answered.

"What is it?" Iron Man asked.

"The World Devourer…Galactus is coming back." Silver One revealed. Everyone gasped at this revelation…

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Mountains**

Korra sat on her king sized bed looking at the world seed; she was still amazed by it. She could feel the energy emitted by it racing throughout her body. It felt as if it was communicating with not only her immortal spirit but with the power within her.

"Hmm…I don't feel tire tonight." Korra said as she walked outside, she entered her balcony and looked to the sky. "Moonless night huh? How come I still feel like this?"

She looked at the seed again, glowing brightly. She then concentrated, trying to understand its message.

"What the!?" Korra yelled as a gigantic man on top of a boulder floated in front of her. He held a mighty axe, and his grey face had a blue metal chin guard on it.

"All-Mother…give me the seed." He said with a deep and powerful voice.


	2. The Terror of Terrax

Chapter 1 – The Terror of Terrax

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Mountains…9:33 PM**

"The seed, All-Mother, give me the seed." The tall grey man said as he hopped off his floating boulder and into the balcony.

"Who are you!?" Korra asked with anger in her voice, this man wanted the only think that could rebuild the Asgardian realm.

"I am the one who serves my master." The grey man said as he approached Korra, closer and closer. He was easily taller than Thor, making the tallest Storm Giant look like an infant.

"Whoever you are, you're not getting this seed!" Korra said defiantly.

"No matter, I shall get it whether you want it or not." He said as he raised his hand and bended the concrete wall and trapped Korra inside. The seed then floated towards the grey man's giant hand. "My master shall be pleased."

Then a hammer struck him on the side of his head, making the tall grey man fall. The seed fell on the ground but was quickly grabbed by Korra who had been freed from her rocky imprisonment.

Thor then landed next to her. "Are you okay, Korra?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, but whoever this guy is, he is not actually bending the rocks, and he prevented me from bending my way out." Korra responded. "He's also after the seed!"

Then they both saw the man stand up again.

"Reveal thyself." Thor said.

"My name is Terrax the Tamer, herald of the mighty Galactus." Terrax revealed.

"Galactus!?" Thor and Korra said in unison.

"The almighty Galactus seeks that seed for it shines great cosmic energies that could end his hunger forever." Terrax informed/.

"Tell your master that the seed is not for him to consume!" Thor responded fiercely.

"I will not return empty handed!" Terrax yelled as he launched himself towards the God of Thunder. HE swung his cosmic axe and slashed Thor on the chest.

"GAH!" Thor screamed in pain. Thor grabbed Terrax by the neck and threw him away from the balcony and into the snow below. Terrax shook the snow off and stood back up.

"Foolish Asgardian, Terrax shall not be beaten so easily." Terrax said as his eyes began to glow. He raised his arms high, his cosmic axe shined; he began to control the mountains surrounding the Fallen Asgard.

Thor then speared himself on the herald, pushing him away.

"You won't do such thing on the golden city!" Thor yelled. He swung Mjolnir as fast as he could and hurled it at Terrax. Terrax avoided the hammer, and blasted Thor with awesome cosmic rays from his axe.

Thor covered himself with his mighty arms; the rays began to melt the chainmail on his arms. Mjolnir then struck Terrax on the back of his head and returned to Thor's hand.

Terrax grunted in anger, but when he was going to attack, a silver board struck him in the back. Terrax stumbled about, he then noticed who it was.

"Away Terrax, this planet is not for Galactus." It was the Silver One.

"The traitorous herald comes to insult the mighty Terrax?! Never!" Terrax responded as he threw his cosmic axe at the Silver One, knocking him off his silver board. Terrax then jumped to slice the Silver One in half when Thor launched himself to knock Terrax away.

"Asgardian!" Terrax yelled in fury. "Die!" Terrax shot beams of cosmic power at the All-Father, who used his enchanted hammer to absorb the coming blasts.

Korra then came down to aid them with the company of Balder the Brave and the Warriors Three.

"Balder, aid the All-Father!" Korra ordered.

"Aye my queen!" Balder responded as he shot a beam of hardlight at Terrax. The herald blocked the light attack with his hand. He then grabbed Thor by the neck and threw him towards Balder.

Korra then took out a sword and ran towards Terrax, he swiftly knocked her aside as he walked towards the Silver One.

"Silver One…I've always wondered who would be the foolish herald who would betray Galactus." Terrax said a he looked down at the former herald. "I will now end him." Terrax raised his cosmic axe ready to impale the Silver One with it but then…

Korra had obtained hidden power and materialized Gungnir into her hands and stabbed Terrax with it. "ARRRRRRGGHHHH!" Terrax screamed in pain as he felt the Asgardian power electrifying him from the inside out.

The Warriors Three then charged and began to attack the herald as he was still dizzy.

"Korra, how…?" Thor asked with surprise in his voice.

"I…I don't know." Korra responded, she was surprised as him. "I just wished for it and it just…appeared."

"The only power capable of doing such feat is the Odinforce itself." Balder informed. "But how the All-Mother obtained it, is a mystery."

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to stop Terrax." Thor said as he noticed the Warriors Three getting knocked out.

The Silver One then blasted Terrax away with his superior mastery of the Power Cosmic. The Silver One stepped onto his board and floated over Terrax. "Surrender Terrax, you can't beat us all."

Terrax grunted…

Then Thor, Korra and Balder aimed their weapons…the Sword of Frey, Mjolnir and Gungnir at Terrax and in unison shot at Terrax. The herald for the first time in years felt great pain.

He grabbed his cosmic axe and unleashed his power cosmic around him, halting the heroes from shooting at him. "Enough! The great Galactus wanted mercy but no more! I shall go to him and deliver him the word of destruction!" Terrax yelled as he flew into the sky.

Everyone else stood back up…

"Where is he going?" Korra asked.

"He's going back to Galactus." Silver One answered.

"That's bad; he is going to tell Galactus that we refused to give in the seed." Thor said.

"Indeed All-Father, prepare your people for a war that you won't win." Silver One said as he looked into the sky. "For Terrax is not alone."

"What do you mean?" Balder asked as he walked towards them after he helped the Warriors Three re-adjust themselves.

"Terrax is not the only herald with Galactus…but I fear that he has re-assembled the Heralds together." Silver One said.

"Heralds?" Korra asked.

"Yes, we were the team that scouted the universe for planets that could suffice Galactus' hunger; I was the last one to stay with Galactus." Silver One revealed. "Terrax was just the messenger…I feat that Galactus and the heralds themselves will descend for the seed."

"Let them come then!" Thor exclaimed. Everyone then looked at him…"We are the Aesir, a proud warrior race of gods that will let a mere cosmic bully and his lackeys steal what is so precious to us…the World Seed."

"If Galactus comes…then he will have to expect a battle that will have no equal, a battle that will put Ragnarok itself to shame." Thor said. "For Asgard!"

"FOR ASGARD!" Everyone else shouted. The Silver One looked at them and smiled…this is why he stayed.


	3. The Fire of Firelord

Chapter 2 – The Fire of Firelord

* * *

**Republic City, Earth**

Korra walked through the streets of the city, like the old days, being accompanied with an in-disguised Nova and Ms. Marvel and Nova's brother, Bolin.

"Things seem to have calmed down ever since Terrax arrival huh?" Mako said as they walked.

"Yeah, but this nausea just keeps getting worse." Korra said.

"Nausea?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, I keep throwing up my food and stuff." Korra answered. "Feels like a little lightning bolt ripping through my stomach. I think that I might have eaten something rancid."

"I don't think that it's the food doing that." Mako said.

"Anyway, today is the only day that I can actually come and be with you guys. Thor's been building up Asgard's defenses again in case one of Galactus' heralds decides to show up." Korra said.

"I remember Galactus, he was that big scary dude that almost ate the planet, right?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, and now he's even hungrier." Mako said. "What are they after anyway?"

"This." Korra answered as she took out a tiny blue glowing seed out of her pocket. "The Yggdrasil Seed."

"The what now?" Bolin asked.

"The World Seed." Korra corrected. "With it Thor can rebuild the entire Asgardian dimension and move his people…our people back to where they belong."

"Does that mean that you will have to stay there, since you are their monarch?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, you are technically a goddess now and your place is with them. Being the All-Mother surpassed being just the Avatar." Mako said.

"Yeah." Bolin added.

"Well...I think I can make time to come here, but you guys aren't alone, you are Avengers, except for you Bolin…" Korra said.

"I am Bolin, I can handle myself." Bolin said with pride.

"Come on, our reservations are waiting." Asami said.

"I just hope I don't throw up in Heimdall's helmet once I get back to Asgard." Korra said as they all walked towards the fancy restaurant.

As they walked they began to notice the increasing heat. "Mako, turn off the temperature." Asami said.

"It's not me." Mako said.

"Then…" Korra said as they turned around. Above them floated a man burning in fire similar to that of the Torch, but this man held an odd staff with two balls of fire on each end.

"Who are you?" Mako said as he used his Nova Force to turn into Nova, protector of the galaxy. Asami used her Kree energy to manipulate the molecules of her clothes and change it into her Ms. Marvel attire.

"I am the Firelord, master of the blazing heat of the cosmos and proud herald to Galactus." Firelord said as he floated into the ground. "And I've come for the seed All-Mother."

"Give me the seed please." Firelord said.

"I already told your friend Terrax that I won't give the seed to Galactus." Korra responded.

"Galactus needs the energies of that seed for he seeks to end his hunger." Firelord said.

"Well tough luck, we need this seed too!" Korra responded again.

"You gods will never understand." Firelord said, recognizing Korra's inner divinity. "If you won't hand over the seed then I am forced to take it, I'll apologize later."

Firelord then blasted his immense heat among the street, propelling everyone away. They struck the sides of several buildings; civilians began to scatter in panic.

"Terrax is a pompous fool who thinks himself superior to all beings in the universe, but I do not. I will not underestimate your power Asgardian Goddesss." Firelord said as he walked towards Korra, who began to stand back again.

"Well…come and fight!" Korra said as she tried to bend Firelord's fiery body. "What!?"

"Your earthbound power will not work with me, this fire is cosmic in origin and it only responds to my own will." Firelord said as he grabbed Korra's pointing fist. "The seed, now."

"No!" Korra yelled as she airbended Firelord into the ground, making a small crater.

"If it be by my own will I would have incinerated you by now but I do not take the life of innocents!" Firelord said as he stood back.

"What are you talking about?!" Korra asked.

"No matter, I don't need to harm you too much to obtain the seed." Firelord said as he once again rushed towards the Avatar. Korra bended the ground and smashed Firelord with the boulders. Korra took a breather; the others came to see if she was okay.

"Korra, you okay? That guy, Firelord, is like space's version of the Fire Lord." Nova said as he and Ms. Marvel helped Korra up.

"Ugh..yeah." Korra said as she cleaned herself of the dust. "Thought he would be stronger than Terrax."

Then the boulder which had smash Firelord into the ground began to glow red hot. "Uh oh…Bolin, go to the Avengers Mansion and get help." Ms. Marvel ordered.

"Yeah." Bolin responded and he began running back to the mansion.

"This isn't going to be good…" Nova said.

"Get ready." Korra said. The rock melted and turned into lava, out of it stood the mighty Firelord.

"All-Mother, that strike merely dived me underground." Firelord informed. "No more games…that seed is for Galactus."

"You don't know how to accept a no as answers do ya?" Nova said as he blitzed towards Firelord. The Human Rocket speared the burning herald into another avenue.

"He won't last very long against a herald, let's go!" Korra said, Ms. Marvel flew in their direction. Korra concentrated and used her airbending to glide and follow Ms. Marvel.

Nova unleashed his Nova Force power on the herald; Firelord blocked the rays and blasts with his firewalls and proceeded to use his cosmic fire to trap Nova. The Space Avenger absorbed some of the cosmic fire…

"Take your fire back!" Nova yelled as he combined his natural abilities and the Nova Force to control Firelord's flames and throw back to him. Firelord didn't see it coming and was struck hard by the flames.

"Amazing, no other being in the cosmos has ever counter-attacked….but you, you are different. I remember you…" Firelord said as he looked at Nova.

"Well…all I know is that you just hurt my best friend and girlfriend back there and I will not let that stand!" Nova yelled as a fiery aura surrounded him. The Nova Force within him had turned into live fire.

"Such valor and honor, I never thought of seeing such virtues coming from a mere being like yourself and your race." Firelord said as he stood up. "Even when facing one such as myself and my comrades."

Korra and Ms. Marvel arrived and stood next to Nova. Firelord was speechless that such bravery…

"If you want this seed, you will have to take it from our hands!" Korra yelled. Firelord sternly looked at them, and then he extinguished his fire lance and began walking towards them. "Don't come any closer!"

Then time stopped, the Silver One arrived. His cosmic power and force had stopped everything and everyone from moving. "Firelord." The Silver One said.

"The traitor." Firelord said as he stopped from walking. "You show yourself."

"Relent on thy quest on obtaining the World Seed." The Silver One said.

"It is Galactus' will and I am his sword." Firelord said.

"It is not your duty to serve Galactus, Firelord." The Silver One said as he jumped off his board and held it with his right arm. "We have a natural born right to live as we choose, and not even Galactus can break it."

"But…but I gave my word…" Firelord tried to say. "Silver One, tell me, how do these petty creatures achieve such bravery and valor?" He asked.

Silver One smiled and walked towards his fellow herald. "These mortal beings are possible of deeds that even the gods of their world are powerless in achieving." Silver One responded. "Do you not remember that we were mortals once?"

"You are correct." Firelord said. "I was once a respectable Nova Corps captain..."

"I know." Silver One said.

"Now what do I do?" Firelord asked his friend.

"Do what thy heart feels is necessary." Silver One answered. Firelord nodded and time resumed.

"Don't even try to get closer!" Korra yelled as she fixed her defensive stance.

"Do not worry young Avatar; I no longer seek thy seed." Firelord said with a smile in his face.

"What?" Ms. Marvel asked with a confused voice.

"I now know what to do with my immortal life." Firelord said as he turned away from them. "And that is to be a herald no more."

"Go safely my friend." Silver One said.

"One more thing." Firelord said. "Each herald who comes is stronger than the one that came before, he who comes after me might not know pity or remorse, like a machine he will do his job without hesitation unlike Terrax and myself."

"We'll keep that in mind." Silver One said. "Farewell." And with that Firelord blasted into the heavens seeking a new purpose.

"So…where did you come from?" Korra asked. "A minute ago you weren't there and then pop you appeared."

"Ask thy questions later All-Mother, for what comes next will be a true challenge." Silver One responded.


	4. The Winds of the Air-Walker

Chapter 3 – The Winds of the Air-Walker

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Mountains…two days later**

It was quiet in the marvelous mountains beyond the lights of the metropolitan city. The cool breezes and calm day was something that was quite different for the warrior gods who only knew battle, drinking, feasts and such. Their monarchs, the All-Father and All-Mother, had been called to attend to a reunion in the city. The All-Father was reluctant at first but the All-Mother convinced him otherwise, thanks to her female charms, so says Balder The Brave.

"I thank thee for allowing me to stay with thee and thy people, Brave Balder." Black Knight said as he walked along with Balder through the valleys of the mountains. They had gone out hunting boar-bears.

"It is of no consequence, Knight, it is the least we can do for thee." Balder responded as he carried the dead animal.

"The way back to Avalon has been closed to me; forever possibly, I just wish that it wasn't." Black Knight said. "At least I have my lord's sword." He looked at his blade, the legendary Excalibur, the blade that can cut anything.

"Unlike us, you Avalonians art true immortals, much like the Olympians and Apu. We have many mortal lifetimes to get thee home." Balder said, giving hope to the knight, as they both neared the fallen Asgard.

"How is the All-Father?" Black Knight asked.

"He is alright, thanks for asking. I just hope Thor understands the mortals' pleas." Balder answered.

"Pleas?" Black Knight asked again.

"They ask him and the All-Mother to re-join their team and to be present for the 'elections'." Balder responded as they both entered the ruins of the wall of Asgard.

"What type of election? I just know of the choosing of the next General-At-Arms in Avalon." Black Knight said.

"It's more political than anything, Knight." Balder said.

* * *

**City Hall, Republic City**

"It is my sincere pleasure to end these polls!" A councilmember said to the applauding crowd. It was Election Day in Republic City and in the United Republic. Many governors and monarchs from around the world met in the city's town square and city hall.

And what party was not complete with honorary guests? The Avengers were invited to join the celebration, they were all dressed elegantly.

"I don't like wearing suits." Nova said, he was wearing a top of the line tuxedo, his red scarf wrapped around his neck and his golden helmet on his head.

"Please, you remember when you wore the suit I bought you in our first date?" Ms. Marvel asked. She wore a very elegant dress which showed a lot of leg. Her mask was still on her face so no one would know of her identity.

"I still try not to remember how that tailor tried to take my scarf away." Nova dryly said.

"Chin up chaps; we are in a building surrounded by tycoons and really boring people." Kuro said.

"Like yourself?" Ant-Man aka Hang Phim, said. Jan laughed at his joke; the three of them didn't have secret identities, they could go around with no problem.

"Very funny, short stuff." Kuro said as he drank his fire whiskey in one go. "But this election will decide the future of the whole city and country, so act serious."

"Can do." Hang said. "By the way, where's Hercules?"

"Over there." Nova said as he pointed to group of girls around the Olympian.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kuro said as he face palmed in stress.

"And I told my father, 'No, I will have it my way around the nymph's palace!'" Hercules told the girls around him.

"And what happened?" A girl excitingly asked.

"And so I did." Hercules answered with a smooth voice. All the women around him melted as the sound of his charming voice.

"Herc, didn't we tell you to stick together?" Kuro asked with a stern voice.

"Don't worry my metal friend; these girls will protect Hercules from any evil doer, right girls?" Hercules softly said once again, and again the girls melted.

Kuro brought his palm onto his face again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we can reveal the results of our polls we would like to introduce two very, very important individuals to the stage…" Councilman Kerr said. "…The Asgardian Monarchs, All-Father Thor and All-Mother and Avatar Korra!"

Everyone in the ball room applauded and cheered, they were looking at a god and their Avatar walking to the stage. The Avengers looked at their friends…hopefully they still were, talking.

"Thank you, Councilman Kerr." Korra said as she took the microphone. "Hello…people of Republic City." Korra was somewhat nervous…scratch that, she was complete nervous, she hadn't spoken to these people in months.

"Err…I would like to thank the councilmembers for inviting me and my husband, All-Father Thor, to this important event. Thank you." Korra said as she handed the microphone to Thor. Everyone clapped. Thor was surprised by this, Korra insisted for him to talk. He reluctantly accepted…again, he still wondered how Korra could convince him so easily.

"Mor…I mean, people of Republic City, I know that the relationship between the nation and Asgard has been a rocky one ever since…well, since I brought here." Thor said. "But in the light of recent events…" Thor looked at Korra. "…Asgard and its people will all they can to aid and interact with the government of the republic for the advancement of both mortals and gods."

Everyone started to applaud and nod their heads in approval to this god king. "As the first action of good will between our worlds and nations, I will congratulate the winner of your contest." Thor said, he and Korra stepped aside and stood next to the other rulers of the other four nations.

The Avengers gave a sigh of relief; Thor had actually come to his senses.

"I guess we can scratch off that Asgardian invasion, right?" Hang asked.

"Yeah." Kuro responded as he drank another cup of fire whiskey.

"Wow…you really like that stuff." Jan said.

"I am a natural born firebender, makes sense." Kuro said. "Fahuo doesn't know what he's missing."

"Neither does Buck." Ms. Marvel said.

"He said he had to attend to some business with Fury." Hang responded.

Then the lower and higher councilmembers came out. The leader of the Council, Councilman Tenzin, stepped up to reveal the winner of the election.

"As you all know, we have been at the workings of new government system. The Council will remain, but its powers will be divided to two separate branches." Tenzin informed. "One is the High Courts, which will oversee all other courts, and look over laws. The Council will remain as it is, passing bills through the Lower Council and the Higher Council."

"The last branch, but not the less important is the Chancellery, the leader of the republic he will…" Tenzin was starting to explain and to reveal the winner when something was heard.

"You guys hear that?" Kuro asked.

"Are those high winds?" Nova asked.

"But we are in the middle of spring, how…" Ms. Marvel said.

From where the world leaders stood, Thor and Korra looked around.

"You don't think?" Korra asked.

"One of them is here." Thor said as he readied Mjolnir for attack. And then suddenly the front walls of the ballroom exploded in a powerful gust of wind. The people scattered in panic, The Avengers were taken by surprise and weren't in uniform.

The winds continued, making it hard for everyone to move.

"Kuro, get back to the mansion and armor up now!" Hang yelled.

"Got it!" Kuro responded as he tried to leave. Out of the broken wall and powerful winds came walking a man, he wore a silver and purple armor. Wings of fire appeared on his back, he looked more robotic than living.

Thor swung Mjolnir and flew towards the man, ignoring the powerful gusts of air. "Foul one! Who are you!" Thor demanded the man's name.

"I am…The Air-Walker." He responded as he blasted Thor with a powerful wind strike, knocking the Asgardian away.

"Gah!" Thor yelled as he crashed into the other side of the enormous ballroom. Korra noticed the force of the winds.

"Everyone! Exit through the back!" Korra yelled to the people still inside, and they listened.

Nova and Ms. Marvel ignoring that they were out of uniform flew to fight the herald. "Party-pooper!" Nova yelled.

The pair was then forced down by the herald; they fell into the ground with great power. "What the!?" Ms. Marvel yelled.

"It's as if…he controlled…gravity." Nova said as he struggled to move.

The Air-Walker began then to walk in the air towards Korra. "All-Mother, the seed." He said.

"Like I told the ones that came before you, I will not give the seed to Galactus!" Korra responded.

"You will comply." Air-Walker responded as he froze Korra with his Power Cosmic. She grunted as the wind herald removed the seed from her hand. He turned around and began to walk on the air again when a blast hit him on the back. The herald fell on the ground, making the winds stop.

"Who dares?" The Air-Walker asked with a surprising calm voice.

"I." A golden haired man in red said as he walked forward. His costume was similar to that of Ms. Marvel, but instead of the lightning bolt he had a star on his chest. Ms. Marvel looked up to see the man.

"No way…" Ms. Marvel said, she was in awe to the man looking at the Air-Walker.

"I am Captain Marvel, and I will have that seed back to its proper owner." Captain Marvel said.

"A Kree organism." Air-Walker said. "No matter, Galactus will have what is wanted."

"Not today, windy." Captain Marvel said as he flew and blitzed the herald again, making him drop the seed. Cap. Marvel grabbed it and threw it to Korra. "Quickly you two, get out of here." He ordered, the two nodded and headed outside.

Outside the building, a knocked out Thor lied on the concrete ground, within a hole. He was completely intact, no bleeding and such, it was merely a surprise attack and he hadn't expected wind to strike him, after all, he was also the lord of winds.

"Thor, wake up!" Korra yelled as she moved Thor.

"Huh?" Thor said as he recovered consciousness. "Korra!" He stood up quickly and adjusted his winged helmet.

"Mar-Vell is inside fighting that thing, we need to help him." Ms. Marvel said. Out of a nearby trash dumpster, Nova came out.

"Mar-Vell? He is inside? We must go help him." Nova said as he threw a piece of trash off his shoulder away.

"Aye, this herald seems to be as powerful as Firelord and Terrax but lacks emotions, just like Firelord heeded." Thor said.

"What's the plan?" Korra asked.

"The plan is…" A metallic voice said. "…we all work together to bring him down."

It was Iron Man and with him stood The Captain, Giant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Hercules, Balder and Black Knight. "Once an Avenger, always an Avenger." Iron Man said to Thor. The Thunder God looked at the ones assembled.

"Brother." Balder said, he nodded. Thor looked at Korra who smiled at him and then back to Iron Man. He raised his hammer high…

"Avengers Assemble!" Thor yelled with might.

Inside the ballroom, it was the perfect storm. The Air-Walker summoned his awesome power to create a mini tornado within the building, the winds greatly amplified by his Power Cosmic. Captain Marvel, with his great strength, held his footing on the ground.

'This guy's tough…' Cap. Marvel thought. 'He is a herald after all…'

Captain Marvel then used his power to launch himself towards the wind herald, but was again beaten down into the ground. "Grrr…" Marvel grunted.

"It is fruitless, Kree, you are no match for the Power Cosmic." Air-Walker calmly said, the fires on his back shined brightly. Captain Marvel once again stood up.

"Nothing is impossible." Captain Marvel said. He aimed his fists towards the herald. "Nothing." He fired, the power within the former Kree Naval Captain, channeled through his bands, ripped through the tornado winds and struck Air-Walker.

But to no avail, Air-Walker formed an air bubble around him deflecting the energy back to the Marvel. "Gah!" Cap. Marvel screamed as he stumbled into the ground on his knees.

Air-Walker was prepared to end him when Iron Man grabbed the herald in a full nelson, and was then struck by Mjolnir on the head. The wind herald fell towards the ground at a great speed, ripping the concrete floor and the rocky ground below.

The Air-Walker then started to stand up, he rubbed his head. He looked up from the crater, and saw Balder The Brave and Black Knight pointing their swords at him. Air-Walker then flew up, knowing that they could possibly harm his armor.

But it was a distraction as he was grabbed by a giant and was hurled into the ground again. The hand then lifted and was replaced by a green beast that proceeded to stomp and stump the herald around like a toy.

The green beast then threw the Air-Walker through the wall and into the park outside, but as soon as he was going to land he was met with the solid punch of a rock fist that was earthbended. The Air-Walker landed hard on the pavement, never has a herald of almighty Galactus been humiliated this much. Then the super-heated fire of the Centurian Nova struck the herald on the back, still did the herald not scream in agony.

Another blast began to hit him on the chest, delivered by the other Marvel. As he looked up, The Air-Walker saw the Prince of Power fall on top of him.

Air-Walker tried to stand up, but was met with the blasts of a tiny woman, at first it didn't look too menacing until she charged a blast and struck on the face. He backed up and was met with the legendary shield's attack.

The Air-Walker was then surrounded, by the Avengers.

"Impossible…" Air-Walker said as he saw that his armor had been severely damaged and his skin showed multiple bruises.

"Go back to your master, Air-Walker, or we shall give you another punishment." Iron Man threatened. "Tell him that this world and the World Seed are under the protection of The Avengers."

Air-Walker looked at them…how they could beat someone as him.

"You better heed their words, Air-Walker." A noble voice said. The Silver One then floated down on his board.

"Silver One." Air-Walker said at his presence.

"Tell Galactus that the World Seed is as important to the gods as he is to the universe." Silver One said.

Air-Walker looked at him and then to the Avengers…"You have bested me in battle and for that I am humbled…I will return to my master and tell him to give up this quest." He said.

The Avengers felt relieved…but it was short lived. An energy blast was heard and a beam of light was seen. The beam went through the Air-Walker's torso, killing him instantly. The Power Cosmic could be seen coming out of his corpse…

"ODIN'S BEARD!" Thor yelled in surprise, then they all looked at the sky.

"Terrax…" Silver One said. Terrax the Tamer floated on the air, he was accompanied with another creature.

"Foolish move, Air-Walker." Terrax said. "Weaklings get this result."

"How dare you do that to your own comrade?!" Balder yelled. Terrax ignored the god and looked at the Silver One.

"The time of chivalry is over, Silver One, Galactus is coming and he will get what he wishes." Terrax said. He turned to the heroes. "As for you mortals, say your farewells."

Terrax and the other unidentified herald then left, and returned to the skies. The Avengers then looked at the dead Air-Walker.

Thor then carried the dead herald… "A fine warrior he was, knew defeat…he will have a warrior's funeral." Thor said.

Korra turned to the Silver One…"What happens now?" She asked him.

"Prepare…prepare yourselves now more than ever." Silver One responded. "For Galactus is near"


	5. The Protector of the Universe

Chapter 4 – The Protector of the Universe

* * *

**Earth's Orbit**

The Silver One floated over the human world's surface, he stood tall as his silver skin reflected the sun's rays. He looked beyond the Moon. Into the void of space…

"_I can feel it too, Herald._" The Moon Spirit said. "_The Spirit of Hunger approaches._"

"Galactus is getting near…his progress slowed because of his massive hunger, but even in his delicate state, we are no match against him." The Silver One said.

"_What will you do?_" The Moon Spirit asked.

"Gather those who can match him." Silver One said. He then flew into Deep Space in the search for allies in the coldness of space.

* * *

**Deep Space**

"_I have contacted someone to accompany you in your quest._" The Moon Spirit said.

"You are going away from your world, Moon Goddess. And who is this man?" Silver One asked. Then a blinding light passed by him and stopped.

"Don't worry, Silver One, the Human Rocket is here!" Nova said with energy.

"The Nova Centurion…" Silver One said. "…very well, you might as well aid me."

"Who are we looking for?" Nova asked as he flew alongside the former herald.

"He is one of your kind, but much more." Silver One answered. They flew through several systems in minutes, until they arrived on a system that was conquered by the Skrull Empire.

"What are we doing here? This sector is off my jurisdiction." Nova said as he fixed his red scarf.

"He for we look for lies in that world." Silver One said as he pointed to a red planet, several times bigger than Earth.

"Then let's go." Nova said. Then they both flew across the vacuum and towards the planet.

* * *

**Skrull Conquered World**

This planet might've seen better days.

The Skrull Empire, being pushed back and further back by the Kree Imperium had entered this system. They landed on the planet with the biggest resources and began to enslave the population. They easily subjugated the world's armies, and took the planet for themselves.

The Skrulls began their terraforming of the planet's crust and began to make it look like a Skrullos, their homeworld. Thing was that the original inhabitants couldn't survive in such environment and were starting to die off.

And that's where he, the appointed Protector of the Universe, entered the system to deliver cosmic justice. His long blonde hair, longer than anyone had seen, shined through the red skies. His blue cape contained a map of the cosmos, and on his chest was the symbol for Eternity. His slender yet athletic figure fooled those bigger beasts, believing him to be an easy prey. The golden bonds on his wrists were the key to it all, and with them did he bring justice to a lawless universe.

The Protector of the Universe began his battle against the armada of Skrull ships; he easily ripped through the defenses like a divine lightning bolt, going straightly towards the planet. He landed like a meteor but was as light as feather.

The green Skrull foot soldiers and war machines attacked the god made man. None of their lasers, plasma shots or energy beams harmed his shielded body. None of the blasts harmed his blue and red chest which proudly wore the Cross of Eternity.

He walked towards them with supreme determination and behind him, an army of golden beings appeared and attacked the Skrull Army. In a few minutes they were devastated.

Two dots could be seen coming into the atmosphere. It was the Silver One and Nova, the appointed protector looked at the two incoming individuals, he could feel their powers since they entered the system.

They landed a few meters away from him…

"That is him?" Nova asked his companion. "He is barely my height and looks more like a teenager."

The man turned to look at them, his blue eyes focusing on the two new beings. "Says you!" he said. "Look at you, you look like a twit!" He said again with a joking voice.

"What?" Nova said with a surprised voice.

"Yeah, Nova Centurion, this is the Protector of the Universe..." Silver One said as he introduced him.

"You can call me Quasar." He said as he shook Nova's hand. "Heeey, a Nova Corps guy, neat."

"You can't be serious." Nova said to Silver One. "This guy might look like Thor or any of those guys but…he's a freaking kid!"

"Hold it hotshot, I am twenty six years old, it's not my fault that I have this fascinating figure." Quasar said.

"Hold it you two, Quasar, we have come to ask you for help." Silver One said.

"Really? Last time I saw you, your master cooked hair, what do you want?" Quasar asked as he crossed his arms.

"Galactus is not my master anymore, and we need your aid." Silver One said.

"Oh yeah, heard about that. Thought that you couldn't leave the Earth." Quasar said.

"Galactus cursed my board not me, I figured my way out." Silver One responded. "Will you help us?"

"Sure, will be nice to go back to Earth." Quasar said.

"I'm already regretting coming here." Nova said.

"Chin up, Buckethead, now your chances of beating Galactus went up eighty percent." Quasar said. Nova sighed.

Then out of the rubble of the Skrull Army, came out a massive Skrull. He was bigger than the rest of them.

It rushed towards the three standing cosmic men; Quasar easily dodged him while he went straight for Nova, knocking him away.

"Gah!" Nova yelled as he was hurled away. Silver One had become intangible, and the monster had been unable to touch him.

"That must be the one of the Super-Skrulls…Pailbok!" Silver One revealed.

"Really? Sweet." Quasar said as he landed next to the former herald. "Let me show you how I do my job around here Buckethead."

Nova stood back up. "Whatever."

Quasar lifted his hands, the bonds around his wrist bean to shine and then Pailbok was surrounded in golden energy. Then it trapped him in a bubble, the super-skrull began to go berserk inside the bubble.

"How are you containing that thing!?" Nova asked, he was clearly surprised.

"It's my Quatum Energy; it's the strongest type of power in the universe." Quasar said, he looked at the Silver One. "Seconded only to the Cosmic Power of course."

"End this fight." Silver One said clearly not amused.

"Sure." Quasar responded as he sucked all of the power out of Pailbok, leaving him with no power. "Always up for some free energy for the bonds."

The Skrull super soldier fell on the rocky ground, looking as dead as the world he had conquered. Nova and Silver One turned to leave… "Wait." Quasar said.

"What is it?" Silver One asked.

"This world, I can't leave it like this." Quasar said.

"It's dying, we should go now." Nova responded.

"No…not if I have a say about it." Quasar said. He floated high on the sky, and lifted his athletic built arms. His Quantum Bonds began to shine brightly...the world's red sky began to turn blue as the sea of Earth.

And from the rocky lifeless ground, came out a flower. Then it was all green as the greenest of pastures. Quasar then landed again next to the other two cosmic beings.

"As Protector of the Universe I don't only have the power to bring relentless destruction…but I bring life too." Quasar said to the other men.

Nova found a respectable aspect from this guy, hopefully when they returned back to Earth, he will know more about the man known as…

….Quasar, The Protector of the Universe.


	6. Mischief's Return

Chapter 5 – Mischief's Return

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Earth**

Through the clouds over the fallen divine city came Nova, the Silver One and the newly-recruited Quasar. Like three bolts of lightning, they landed in the center of the Asgardian plaza. There, Thor, King of the Asgardians and Korra, Avatar and Queen of the Asgardians, waited.

"Long trip?" Thor asked his friend, Nova.

"Nah, it was actually pretty easy to find this guy." Nova answered. "Who by the way I would keep an eye close to because he…he likes the opposite sex a lot."

"I'll keep that in mind." Thor responded with a chuckle.

"Did you find the man you were looking for, Silver One?" Korra asked the former herald. The Silver One was about to respond when…

"Hellooooo…" Quasar appeared behind the Silver One. Korra was surprised by his sudden appearance. "Name's Quasar and I'm at your service." He vowed.

"Okay…who's he?" Korra asked the Silver One, she was clearly freaked out.

"This man is one of the most powerful mortals in the Universe, unfortunately. He's Quasar, Protector of the Universe." Silver One responded.

"Great…" Korra said, showing disappointment.

"Not to worry, my lady, that unlike many men on Earth, I have been granted the perfection needed to vanguard the cosmos!" Quasar boasted. "See my golden hair? My azure eyes like yours? My amazing body, like yours?! Surely, I am a fine specimen."

"Wow…you are one weird guy." Korra said. "But you look the part, so you'll help us?"

"Only if you keep those eyes blue and that skin tanned will Quasar aid you." Quasar responded.

"Okay…you can leave…now." Korra responded as she slowly stepped away. She walked back towards Thor and Nova. "Weird guy, anyway, since there hasn't been a sign of any of the heralds, I'm going to Valhalla."

"It's not even supper time, Korra." Nova said.

"I'm hungry." Korra responded as she walked away towards the halls of the honored dead.

"She's been having the hunger of Ymir for the past four weeks, my apologies." Thor said.

"Not to worry, I've grown accustomed to her yelling." Nova said, then he realized something. "Wait, have you said hunger for the past four weeks?"

"Aye." Thor answered. Nova then began to remember what she told him the day that Firelord attacked. Nausea, weird hunger, and sudden rage…which most of the time was normal, but not this sudden.

"Thor, what did you do five weeks ago?" Nova asked the Thunder God.

"Rebuilding Asgard, why?" Thor responded with another question.

"No, I mean, privately." Nova said.

"Talking with my father through the Thorsleep." Thor responded again.

"You are blinder than a baby mole." Nova said.

* * *

**All-Father's Palace, Fallen Asgard…9:22 PM**

Through the hallways of the palace, walked Thor, who in his hand held the seed of the Yggdrasil. As he headed towards his quarters, he felt the seed shining with power. He looked at it…

"What do you want to tell me, Yggdrasil?" Thor asked the seed. It shined again brightly as if it answered his question. Thor then launched himself away from Asgard and into Republic City faster than a lightning bolt.

* * *

**Republic City, Earth…9:25 PM**

Thor flew above the night city; even though the late hours did the city still pulsed with life. Thor didn't usually patrol the city at night, so he was more than lost when it came in dealing with the people of the night.

He looked at the seed again, trying to see where it led him…to a nearby alley. Odd. Nevertheless, the God of Thunder followed the seed's commands. Thor landed on the rooftop overlooking such alley. He looked down…below him there were a few kids playing cards.

But one of them caught the Thunderer's attention. He wore a green and yellow hoodie with an Asgardian Rune written on the back. He seemed to be tricking the other kids with magic tricks and such. Could he be?

Thor watched on, he wanted to be sure. Then the kid took out a metallic ball and put it inside a cup, there were three identical cups. He moved them around, confusing the other children. But the ball was not inside any of the cups, but in his hand. Mischief…but not any kind of mischief, but the same tricks that Thor had fallen for eons ago, the same way. Thor was convinced and he smiled. This could the only chance he will have to be friends…with his brother.

Thor floated down the alley, scaring the kids away except the kid that he looked for. He was surprised on seeing a super-hero this late in the night.

"Ehh…I'm not doing anything bad." The kid said as he hid the money he had done in bets.

"Nothing bad?" Thor said with a chuckle as he used the Odinforce to levitate the money off his hands. "What is this?"

"Hey, I won that!" The kid said as he tried to get his money back. "It was just tricks."

"Mischief." Thor responded as he gave the money back. The kid looked to be a little angry, but Thor recognized that face. "You might not remember me, but I remember you."

"What?" The kid asked. Then Thor placed his hand on the kid's head and used the Odinforce to make the kid remember his life…his godly life. "No way."

"Way." Thor said.

"How did you find me? I thought I would be lost forever until I lost my memories." The kid said.

"But now you do." Thor said.

"Yeah…I am Loki Odinson, the God of Mischief and Fire!" Kid Loki shouted with pride. "Can be go back to Asgard, brother?"

"Yes." Thor said, he smiled as he swung his hammer and teleported them back to the fallen city.

* * *

**Fallen Asgard…the next day**

"He's who!" Korra yelled.

"Calm down, Korra, he's okay." Thor said in attempt to calm Korra down.

"I don't care if he's okay or not, that…that mad man tried to kill us…THREE TIMES!" Korra shouted.

"The All-Mother is correct, it doesn't matter if he seems to have changed from his resurrection, Loki is not welcomed here." Balder added.

"Get him out of here!" Korra yelled.

"No." Thor frankly responded. "He's my brother..."

"Balder, you out of all of us must understand…this is our younger brother now." Thor said as he tried to convince the God of Light. "He has changed, he's a little kid."

Balder didn't respond and looked away.

"Thor, listen, either you keep him away from everyone else or he goes." Korra said, clearly showing her temper swings.

"Very well." Thor responded, he was angry but didn't want to raise his voice. He left the throne room.

Loki was outside playing alone in a pond, every other Asgardian seemed to be ignoring him and not even letting their kids play with him. Thor sat beside him.

"They hate me, Thor." Kid Loki said.

"No they don't…they are just afraid." Thor responded.

"But I am not that Loki anymore…" Kid Loki said.

"I know…but give them time, and they will understand." Thor said. "Come, you should help me with your quarters."

"Okay." He stood up and walked alongside his older brother.

Thor felt sad and happy at the same time. He now could have a Loki that would not want their destruction, a brother he could be proud of. But he felt the pain of having him placed away from the others, until they realized how beneficial could this new Loki be.

The others had arrived, and waited for Thor in the throne room.

"So you're the queen?" Quasar asked.

"Yep." Korra responded.

"And that makes Hammer boy out there your…and…" Quasar tried to say.

"Yes and yes." Korra responded.

Quasar then snapped his fingers. "My luck seems to be not the same anymore." He said.

"Quasar buddy, don't try to pull anything, okay?" Nova asked his now new friend, if you call them friends.

"Hey, anything can happen." Quasar said.

"Not when you deal with Gods, no." Nova said as Thor entered the throne room and took his seat as All-Father.

"Galactus nears, I can feel it." Thor said as he took out his winged helmet out and placed it on the floor. "And I afraid that we won't be able to defeat the World Devourer."

"We can and we will, we have done it before." Nova said.

"That was different; we had the Nullifier in our possession. Galactus comes for the seed." Thor said. "If we are to defeat him we will have to strike now that he is at his weakest."

"Indeed, the World Devourer hasn't consumed a planet since he found the seed's existence. We can claim victory." Silver One said.

"Then we must prepare before…" Thor said but was interrupted by the sound of power outside his kingdom.

They all left and came outside to see. From his dormitory, Kid Loki could see the darkening of the skies above Asgard.

From the darkness came two heralds, Terrax the Tamer and the newest of them all…Stardust.

"The Seed!" They both said in unison.


	7. Long Live The King

Chapter 6 – Long Live The King

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Mountains**

The end is here. Galactus has arrived.

The heroes saw as the two heralds came down from the dark heavens, Terrax the Tamer and Stardust. They were pulsating with cosmic power and ferocity. Behind them a enormous, gigantic and ominous shadow appeared in the dark grey clouds which sparked with red lightning and loud thunder.

The crown of the Devourer of Worlds could be seen, he has come!

"Galactus…" Silver One said in awe as he watch his former master's fists rip through the atmosphere of the world. Galactus has manifested himself in a titanic size, easily bigger than the Earth. Only his upper torso could be seen on the skies.

"**ASGARDIANS!**" Galactus yelled with his mighty voice. "**GIVE GALACTUS WHAT HE HAS COME FOR! THE SEED!**"

"Nay villain! We shall not give up the seed that promises us a new home!" Thor yelled back at the cosmic entity. The Asgardian Warriors and the Einherjar came running behind the assembled heroes.

"Insolent fool, you shall pay for you vanity!" Terrax yelled as he went towards Thor, while Stardust commanded the elements around itself to attack the warriors.

"Attack!" Korra commanded the Valkyries, who rode on their Pegasuses high, came to the aid. The warrior gods fought against the blue herald. Stardust used his power to blast several of the Einherjar away.

From Valhalla came the newest Einherjar warrior, The Sentry. The new warrior god flew in streak of light towards the herald.

"You shall not have it!" Sentry yelled, his eyes glowing gold.

"Immortal or not, you shall not stop Galactus' wishes." Stardust responded as he struck Sentry with his ice pole. The Sentry fell into the ground.

Thor struggled as his hammer clashed with Terrax's cosmic axe. Their strikes produced the mighty sounds of thunder that could be heard across the galaxy.

Quasar and Silver One summoned Beta Ray Bill, who was teletransported to them to aid. Nova flew towards Galactus, trying to subdue the weakened Galactus. But every time he launched himself towards him, he bounced off like an ant.

"It's useless, I can't hit him!" Nova yelled in irritation. Then Galactus looked at him…and Nova froze.

"**YOUR TANACITY IS ADMIRABLE, MITE, BUT EVEN AT MY WEAKENED STATE YOU ARE BUT AN ANT STANDING AGAINST THE SUN.**" Galactus said as he turned his head to the battle ahead.

The cosmic power raised his enormous arms and struck the earth with them. He then grabbed the pieces of the fallen Asgard and threw them at the fighting warriors.

"**GALACTUS WILL NOT BE INSULTED LIKE SUCH!**" Galactus yelled in anger. "**I HAVE TO HONOR MY PROMISE OF NOT HARMING THIS WORLD! BUT THE SEED HAS TO BE MINE!**"

Thor shook Terrax off himself, and flew towards the space god. "YOU WANT THE SEED!? YOU WILL HAVE TO GET IT FROM MY COLD DEAD BODY!" Thor screamed with his long unused god voice.

Thor then unleashed the Odinforce within him; he was as bright as a star. Thor swung Mjolnir as fast as he could and flew towards Galactus. And in a amazing showing of his vast power, the God of Thunder pushed the space god away from the Earth. He pushed the enormous Galactus so far away that Galactus himself shrunk in size and crash landed in the red planet beyond the Earth.

* * *

**MARS**

"NO MORE TERROR AND THREATS, GALACTUS, I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU ON THIS RED PLANET!" Thor yelled as he manifested the Odinforce to make him as tall as Galactus himself.

"**NONSENSE! A LOWER BEING LIKE YOU SHALL NOT BEAT GALACTUS!**" Galactus responded.

And then the two being clashed, they fought with incredible power and might. The force of the Skyfather and the Power Cosmic flashed across the deserted red planet.

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Earth**

The Asgardian warriros fought the heralds on and on. The power of Terrax was able to hold the warriors while Stardust swoop them off. Beta Ray Bill and Quasar teamed up to take on Stardust while Silver One and Nova fought Terrax.

Terrax was choking the Sentry; the cosmic power was too much for the golden warrior. Silver One blasted Terrax on the back, bringing him to his knees while Nova blitzed him.

From the battlefield, the All-Mother jumped over the warrior wielding the spear of destiny, Gungnir. She had once again manifested it in her hands. As Stardust fought the second Thunder God and Quasar, Korra impaled him with the spear.

The herald screamed in pain, and in the moment of opportunity, Bill and Quasar combined their powers to subdue the cosmic being. Korra then removed the spear from the herald's wound, and looked at the skies, and the sound of fighting could be heard from far off.

* * *

**MARS**

The God of Thunder and All-Father of the Aesir fought the World Devourer known as Galactus on the red planet. Their power was ripping the planet apart, but something was wrong…

Galactus seemed to be feeding off the energies released by Thor and the cracking planet below. Thor was feeling a lot weaker, not knowing how to manifest the Odinforce, he had given Galactus more strength. Thor was now losing, he could feel his power dwindling, and dwindling.

"**AND SO YOU FAIL**." Galactus said as he grabbed Thor by the throat and threw him back to the Earth.

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Earth**

Thor could be seen falling like a meteorite in the Earth's atmosphere. He was now normal size, and he struck the ground hard. Galactus then appeared hovering over the fallen city. Korra ran towards Thor, who was barely conscious.

"Thor…" Korra said. She stood up and looked at Galactus and then at the seed. She closed her hand and turned it into a fist.

She then tapped into the Avatar State, and the seed began to glow. Then the energies within her began to call the Odinforce within Thor, and the power of the seed of the Yggdrasil. Then Korra extended her hands forward and dropped the seed on the ground.

Kid Loki came running to see if his brother was okay, to witness the unfolding events. "Whoa…" He said.

The seed was then making a shape of a man from the earth, water, air and fire, combining it with the power of the Avatar State, the Odinforce, the Power Cosmic in the air, the Quantum Power that had been released, the power of the Sentry, and the spirits of the all of the Asgardians and mortals of the Earth.

"By Ymir's skull…" Kid Loki said.

The man then dropped the body of a dead Surtur on the ground, covered in slashes and bruises. The man was cladded in silver and blue armor. He wore a golden helmet and two ravens stood on his shoulders, and a patch covered his left eye. Then Gungnir and Mjolnir came to his hands and he floated upwards.

The Runes then appeared out of thin air in the form of rocks…the man glowed with supreme divinity.

"BY THE BLOOD OF MY FATHER AND HIS FATHER BEFORE I HAVE RETURNED!"


	8. Beyond Gods and Men

Chapter 7 – Beyond Gods And Men

* * *

**Fallen Asgard**

"GALACTUS!" The almighty Odin yelled with never ending fury at the World Eater. "Thou seek to consume the World Tree? I SAY THEE NAY!"

"**ALL-FATHER, YOU MARK YOUR RETURN THIS DAY. BUT EVEN YOU ARE NO MATCH AGAINST GALACTUS.**" Galactus said with confidence and arrogance.

"Aye, my power is indeed incomparable to yours, Galactus, but I am not alone." Odin said as he raised both of his holy weapons in the air, Mjolnir and Gungnir. "Within me are not only the souls and spirits of all Asgardians, but the souls of all living things in this world, the soul and power of my son and the immortal spirit of the Avatar! The combined power of all the Skyfathers and last but not least…"

Then Odin began to shine…and out of nowhere, he was now wielding the Destroyer Armor once more after many years. "I am not alone, I was never alone and neither were they! I have with me great powers and great magics."

"**THAT POWER BE NOT YOURS, ALL-FATHER, HE IS HELPING YOU…HE WANTS YOU TO WIN.**" Galactus said as he realized the incredible source of Odin's additional power.

"Aye, He has bestowed upon the power to prevent you from destroying his greatest creation…the World Tree…the Tree of Life." Odin informed. He placed the Destroyer helmet on. "And as his loyal Skyfather, I WILL NOT LET YOU PASS!"

"**GALACTUS HUNGERS!**" Galactus yelled high as he went for Odin. The All-Father then created a force bubble around him and the unconscious Thor and Korra. He then teleported them away, for them to be safe.

Odin then used his power to enlarge himself in size, to fight the space god. He swung Mjolnir at the World Devourer, striking him. The space lord yelled in pain as he felt the bolts of unknown energy break away his cosmic armor.

Galactus released the Power Cosmic around the area, trying to fry the All-Father in the process. But Odin prevent this from happening by absorbing the cosmic energies inside Mjolnir and then shoot them back at Galactus through Gungnir.

The blast did no damage to Galactus, for he is cosmic power incarnate. Galactus punched Odin in the gut, effectively making him drop Gungnit into the earth, and then the space god grabbed him and swung him away. Odin landed on the mountains; he wasn't injured but now knew that even with all this might with him, it will be almost impossible to defeat Galactus.

"By Bor's beard, it is a lofty goal to defeat Galactus, but I must do so. For the life of all things!" Odin said as he stood up once more. "Am I not Odin!?" He yelled as he raised Mjolnir high in the air.

Galactus went for him to end his life…again, when he was struck by Mjolnir in the head. His mighty cosmic crown or helmet was cracked in several places. Pieces of purple armor fell on the mountain tops, as Galactus saw his own blood.

"**IMPOSSIBLE! I AM GALACTUS! NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE RIVALS MY POWER, I HAVE NO TRUE SHAPE OR BODY…HOW COULD I BLEED!?**" Galactus questions the blood on his face.

"Thou do not understand!? This is power beyond yours and mine Galactus, He does not want you to touch the seed!" Odin yelled. "Even a being such as you is not safe from His power!"

"**GRRRRRRR! IF HE IS SO MIGHTY, MIGHTIER THAN GALACTUS, THEN HE SHOULD FACE GALACTUS!**" Galactus yelled in irritation. "**SO SPEAKS GALACTUS!**"

Odin fought Galactus once more; they unleash great amounts of power that shook the entire planet. If it hadn't been for Odin's power, the planet would've been destroyed.

"My forefathers and I created…the nine worlds…the mortals that thrived on this world….the council of the gods…everything that it is…is ours as much as yours…" Odin said as he struggled against Galactus. "Like we said to the Celestials long ago…this is our world…and we will fight for it, and we will win!"

"**GALACTUS NEEDS THE SEED AS MUCH AS THE UNIVERSE NEEDS GALACTUS!**" Galactus said with a strained voice as he held his ground against Odin.

Odin and Galactus' brawl continued as they shook the planet. The mortals in the world thought that the end had come. The Avengers quickly arrived to the fallen Asgard.

There they saw the battleground, bodies surrounded the area. And two giants fought on the mountains beyond and a great storm surrounded them, if not the world.

"Avengers, look for survivors." The Captain ordered to his fellow Avengers, and they went to look for anyone alive.

They found many Einherjar had survived, and the gods as well. Iron Man found the unconscious Thor and Korra by where the several Asgardian warriors had fallen at. The Silver One, Quasar and Beta Ray Bill were able to defeat Terrax and Stardust and leave them knocked out.

"I found them!" Iron Man yelled at the rest of the Avengers. The Captain, Hercules and Giant-Man went to see their friends.

"They are still alive." Iron Man informed them. "But severely weakened."

"What happened?" Giant-Man asked the approaching Balder.

"Father Odin has come back." Balder said as he was joined by Black Knight.

"What?" The Captain asked. Balder then pointed at one of the fighting giants, the one wielding the Destroyer armor.

"This is truly the stuff of legends." Black Knight said. "And we shall tell it to our children…only if Lord Odin wins."

Odin and Galactus turned the mountains into plains, and made glaciers turn into lakes as their power heated up the area. Mighty bolts of cosmic energy and mystical ones shot from all around, and the storm increased.

Then…Odin began to tire and so did Galactus. They both fell onto their knees, as they caught their breaths…not that they needed to breathe oxygen. They looked at each other, equal in power and might. How could either of them win when hunger hunted one of them and sleep hunted the other?

"**GALACTUS IS HUMBLED BY YOUR POWER, All-FATHER.**" Galactus said.

"AND ODIN IS IMPRESSED BY THE MIGHTY GALACTUS." Odin responded. They stood up, and took battle once more.

But then Galactus focused the Power Cosmic into one punch and struck Odin with it, ripping the helmet of the Destroyer into pieces. Odin, the All-Father, went falling into the ground, but not without blasting Galactus with the combined power of the world and beyond.

Galactus fell on his knees once more.

Odin then turn to normal size, and the other Asgardians and Avengers went to tend for him. Hulk carried Thor and Iron Man carried Korra with them and placed them besides Odin.

"My…children…" Odin said as he looked at the Asgardian Gods around him. "I…Odin…have failed." Odin then opened his hand and revealed the seed and it was untouched. Kid Loki made his way into the front to see his father.

"Loki…" Odin said as he felt his presence.

"Father." Loki responded as kneeled on his side.

"I know that I've never been the greatest of father to thee, always putting Thor on the top…" Odin said. "But…I am sorry. I…should have…should have given you the love that you deserved…"

Then tears began to form on Kid Loki's eyes, in front of him, his now dying father was apologizing for ages of neglect and hate. "Forgive this old man for his wrongs…my son."

The Asgardians around then began then to mourn for their lord and father. The Avengers stood silent, not wanting to intervene.

"Now I…I return to the land of the dead…" Odin said as he gave the seed to Loki. "Keep this and plant it in our home dimension, and give birth to new land for our people."

"Yes." Kid Loki responded as wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And…look out for your brother." Odin said as he smiled and closed his eyes. His body, from feet to head began then turn to cosmic dust and became one with everything as it flew across the heavens. Mjolnir was left idle on the ground …

"**THE SEED…**" Galactus' voice could be heard as they all looked up. The mighty Galactus had gained energies once more and threaten the seed of life again.

Mjolnir began to move and landed on the hand on its master. The Mighty Thor was back up, and besides him was the Avatar. They both had re-awoken from their sleep.

The Asgardian, Avengers, the cosmic Avengers: Quasar, Beta Ray Bill and Silver One, then took stance as they faced their most important battle…Galactus.

"AVENGERS!" Thor screamed highly as he led both gods and men towards the omnipotence of Galactus. Then…

"_A surprising turn of events._" A voice was heard as the actions of all, including that of Galactus…stopped. _"But it will not continue any longer."_

"You guys hear that?" Wasp asked the others.

"It sounds like its coming from everywhere." Korra said. Galactus was looking around like them, but his face was no more of surprise, an emotion that Galactus has never shown.

"_I am everywhere, young Avatar._" The voice then said. Then Korra disappeared.

"Korra!" Thor yelled.

"_Galactus, leave this world at once, and take your heralds with you._" The voice commanded. Galactus grunted.

"**YOU SHOW YOURSELF NOW? WHY SHOULD GALACTUS DO WHAT YOU COMMAND!?**" Galactus responded.

"_If you don't then, you can say goodbye to existence._" The voice responded. Galactus then silenced himself and spoke once more.

"**VERY WELL, GALACTUS WILL NOT DISOBEY. I SHALL LOOK FOR WORLDS BEYOND THIS SYSTEM AND WILL NOT FIGHT FOR THE SEED.**" Galactus said. "**THIS TYPE OF THING, THIS SUDDEN APPEARANCE IS VERY KNOWN OF YOU, SHINING STAR.**"

Then Galactus revived his heralds with his cosmic power and commanded them to search for other worlds. Then Galactus glared at the mortals and gods below him. But he now understood their efforts and smile and left the world the same way he had come.

They all then cheered in their victory and the safe keeping of the seed.

But then Thor looked at his fellow Avengers…"We hath won the war but…where is Korra?" He asked. The Avengers were as dumbfounded as he was.

* * *

**Somewhere Else…**

"Where am I?" Korra asked herself as she walked through a hallway that looked a lot like the Air Temple were she once lived with her former master, Tenzin.

She then walked into a round room; a chimney was burning in front of her, providing warmth. Below her, were pelts of Water Tribe beasts and on the walls were heads of animals from the four nations. She looked around until she found a well-dressed man looking out of a window; he held a glass of fire whiskey.

"Hello…uh…who are you?" Korra asked him. He turned to look at her in response. His white hair and gold eyes were surprising to see, but his smile was also unnerving.

"I'm known by many names, Light-Giver, the White Haired Man, and the Trickster. The Sun, the Moon, the stars all bear my seal." He answered Korra, he walked closer.

"What?" Korra asked as she felt his enormous power emitting from him, beyond the power of even Galactus.

"You may not know me, but I know you Korra. After all, I was the one who gave you existence." He said.

Korra didn't know what to say…

"Just look deep into my eyes and you will see who I am…" He said, his eyes then began to shine as she looked into them. She was completely mesmerized by them, and then wings appeared on his back.

"…my name is Lucifer, please take my hand."


	9. Morningstar

Chapter…_How about we have this story ended here, huh author? Let me take charge._

_This chapter will have the name of yours truly, and will leave it open for the next saga. I just hope that my brother doesn't interfere. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the end of the Fallen Star Saga. Enjoy the show, since, well, it has me in it._

* * *

**Somewhere outside reality…**

"Luc…Luci…Lucifer?" Korra said with a frightened voice as she backed away from the winger being.

"No need to be scared my dear; I am not a bad guy." Lucifer responded as he placed his glass on a nearby table and walked closer to Korra. "I am a good guy, like you and Thor."

"No…there's something…something evil about you." Korra responded as she started to sweat. "And I don't want to say to find out."

Korra quickly headed towards the exit but found none. The hallway she had come from was now…inexistent.

"Let me explain this to you in a way you can understand." Lucifer said as he took a seat to nearby furred chair, telling Korra to do the same. Without any option, she did.

"Whatever you have pre-installed in the pretty little head of yours…" He tapped her forehead with his index finger as an adult would do to a child. "…of me, is not true." He smiled.

"I am just a free thinker let's just say." The Morningstar said as he materialized another glass of fire whiskey on his hand.

"What do you want with me?" Korra asked with determination.

"Nothing, you're doing everything that I want you to do." Lucifer responded as he gulped the whiskey in one go with no signs of being affected by the spicy alcohol. "Get this, I kind of created you."

"What!?" Korra asked with a surprised yet mad voice.

"Calm down, woman, that I'm not usually this nice to mortals." Lucifer responded with an irritated voice that made Korra stop her voice. "Long ago, when the Earth was young and the Gods had created you mortals, I sought for an earthly avatar."

"I found this individual; full of compassion, determination, love and power…he had to be my avatar. And so, did he become." Lucifer revealed but then he stopped. "Let's just not spoil anything about your true role, just yet for there are others watching."

"Who?" She asked.

"Just watchers from other realms, outside this one and the next, but mortals nonetheless." Lucifer answered as he looked directly at a wall, his cold golden eyes fixed on it. "What has been spoken stays with us, okay?"

"Who are you talking to?" Korra asked again, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nevermind that, Korra, what it's more important is what you hold inside." Lucifer quickly responded. "I am sure my brother and father are paying attention to it as much as I am."

"You're freaking me out." Korra responded. "Let me out!"

"Not yet." Lucifer responded as he froze Korra in place with his power. He stood up and walked circles around Korra who seemed to be struggling to stand up from the chair. "Those people which succeed you and the God of Thunder….there are two, but my vision to see into the future has been blocked and I can only see blurs…"

"…There are two, two descendants of you that hold great power. One with the blood of kings and the other with the blood of gods." Morningstar revealed. "I just don't know which one holds the key to my freedom."

Korra kept struggling…

"But I am sure that Michael wants this successor as well, commanded by Father." Lucifer said as he felt irritation flow throughout his being. "There will be many challenges ahead, but I can't see the outcomes…I will let you go with this and only this…as from today, you are never going to be alone, even when you feel so…" He said as he lowered his mouth next to her ear. "…never alone with your thoughts, troubles and joys, there is someone…or rather some people who are looking after you, for good or bad."

Korra felt that her body was her to command again, but she still couldn't speak.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar, former commander of the heavenly host, archangel of the one who stands above us all and brother of His most loyal servant." Lucifer revealed. "And you, Korra, are my Avatar."

Then Korra vanished…

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Earth**

Korra reappeared on her quarters; it seemed that no one was around. She looked around…then she sighed. Korra was still lost for worse, should she tell the others of her strange encounter.

_I advise you to not. _A voice spoke.

Korra jolted up, she looked around. "No way." She said.

_Very way. Like I said, never alone, not even in your thoughts, but fate is fate, so I will back off until I am needed. I recommend you to not disclose this information to no one…that includes the immortals._

"Why not?" Korra asked the voice of the Morningstar.

_They wouldn't understand our…unique connection, my Avatar. _

"Okay…but what will happen?" Korra asked him.

_Nothing, just live out your life, I won't interfere at all, not even move a muscle. Even if my brother comes to you, go one ahead, clear your mind and you will feel better,_

Korra closed her eyes and relaxed, she breathed deeply and…

"What was I doing?" She asked herself. "Hmm…must've been doing something."

Korra looked outside of the window next to her bed, there was daylight and the Asgardians looked to be going about their diurnal business. "Better check up on Thor, and plant that seed."

She ran down the stairs to meet with Thor, who sounded like he had forgotten that Korra had vanished during the fight against the World Eater.

* * *

**Deep Space**

An old man sat on his throne, thinking. He was bored, nothing to do. He has lived for many eons, probably since the start of this universe.

Only being who surpassed him in age was Galactus, but that was another issue in itself. He opened a little portal and floated through it, and met with a man that looked identical to him.

"You have come, have you chosen your chess pieces?" The old man asked.

"Not yet. Have you?" The other responded.

"Sure, look." He answered.

He then showed him a world full of heroes, saving a world of high technology and great machines, compared to the other's same world, this one was ahead in technology.

"Are these it?" He asked.

"They are." The other one answered. "It is only fair, no?"

"Very well, this Earth's inhabitants…this universe designated six-one-six, seems to have great fighters." He said.

"Indeed, so does yours Grandmaster." The other elder said.

"Are we not Grandmasters?" The elder asked.

* * *

**To Be Continued in 'Our Worlds At War".**

_Now…wasn't that just interesting? I thought so. Have a good day, for I am watching you. Ha! No seriously, I am.  
_


End file.
